Love story
by Raven2194
Summary: I thought a relationship with Bianca and Adam was needed. I also got an idea from reading old Badam stories that not everyone finished. Adam and Bianca started to date in the summer after Adam got shot. Badam
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own degrassi**

To who reads my other stories. I been having writers block. I also having issues with my computer but i have finally gotten my ipad. I will try to write more for the two stories i started.

* * *

Today is september 5 the first day of school at Degrassi. my name is Adam Torres. It's been a crazy summer. I have fell in love with the girl who outed me in front of the whole school and kind of the reason I was shot in my arm. She had a thing with my brother but I guess that didn't stop me from dating her two months ago. Yes I am dating Bianca Desousa we kept it quiet for a while to see how it goes and the fact that we don't have a good past together. I have been on testerstrone since the incident with Bianca. I have gotten all my surgery done at the end of my sophomore year. I was walking to my locker after the announcement about no more uniforms.

"Hey handsome." Bianca said behind me.

"Hey beautiful." I said smirking at her.

"I think it's time for people to know about our relationship." Bianca said.

"Okay that is fine with me." I said smiling.

"Good because I wasn't taking no for an answer." She said smiling. I just started to laugh at her.

"Come on I will walk you to class."I said closing my locker.

"Fine." She said smiling as she grabbed my hand.

"You know your very hot when your controlling me." I said smiling.

"Oh shut up." She said hitting me as we arrived to her class. "See you later." She said kissing my cheek.

"Okay." I said. After my four classes before lunch where I can finally be with Bianca. I walked to my locker and there she was waiting for me. I just smirked at her. "How long have you been waiting?" I asked her.

"Not long." She said smiling. When I was putting my books away Drew and Katie walked up.

"What is going on between you two. Earlier we saw you guys holding hands and Bianca kiss you on the cheek?" Drew asked.

"We're dating. We have been together since July." I told him.

"Oh okay congratulations. It's good that your finally getting some action little bro. I thought that Katie and I had to help you get out there or something." Drew said laughing.

"Yeah Adam. No wonder why you two been acting different. I'm happy for you guys." Katie said.

"Thanks but I think we should get to lunch before all the good food is gone." I said.

"Yeah good idea." Drew agreed.

"You boys think more with your stomach now a days." Bianca said.

"Seriously." Katie said and we just nodded smiling.

"Come on we're brothers so it is normal for this to happen to us." Drew said and I just nodded as we walked to the cafe. All we were doing was talking about how this happened.

During lunch I changed my relationship on faceRange from single to taken.

When school was over. I was already starting to stress from all the homework I got on my first day back.

"Why do they have to give so much homework on the first day of school. How much do they hate us?" I was complaining to Clare.

"Adam I swear you can be such a drama queen." She said laughing.

"Clare it's really not good to swear." I said in a serious voice.

"Whatever you say Adam I will see you Monday." She said. Thank god they gave us only one day this week.

"Okay." I said smiling at her as she walked away. I walked to my locker and grabbed all my things. I walked out of Degrassi. Waiting for Bianca to come out so we can hang out.

"Hey Adam right?" A girl said walking up to me. I just nodded. I was thinking maybe we can hangout since I heard you finished things up." She said touching my chest.

"No thanks I have a girlfriend." I said pushing her hand away.

"Okay if you change your mind here's my number."she said handing me a piece of papering walked away.

"Wow what a slut." Bianca said behind me and made me jump.

"How long we're you standing there?" I asked a little nervous.

"The whole time. I just wanted to see what you would do if I wasn't around. Lets get going. Oh and give me that girls number." She said as I handed her the number. She crumbled it up and threw it away.

"Okay I guess that is a good idea because I didn't know what the girl was thinking about doing." I said

"I notice that but I needed to wait and see what she was going to do since I do need to focus on my academics right now." Bianca said and I just nodded. We walked to her car. We went straight to my house. We walked up to my room were it was quiet for us to talk alone together.

I placed my bag on my floor and went to lay on my bed.

"You know your sexy." She said climbing my waist. She started to straddling my waist.

" I try but you know I like this position." I said smirking.

"I like this position too." She said as our lips met. We started to make out very heavy. I pulled her closer to me as she pulled me to her. I started to let my hands roam up her shirt. She pulled away as we both started to catch our breath. "We should stop while we're ahead." She said. Getting off of me and fixing her shirt.

"Okay." I said a little disappointed.

"I will see you later casanova."She said walking out of my room.

"See you later." I said back smiling.

* * *

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi

* * *

I was sitting downstairs in my basement playing call of duty with Drew until Bianca and Katie walked in through the door.

"Hey Drew and Adam." Katie said sitting next to Drew.

"Hey casanova and Drew." She said sitting next to me.

"Hey!" Drew said

"hmm" I mumbled focusing on the game.

"What is so important about this game?" Katie asked.

"We enjoy playing this game it's fun plus were bonding." Drew said.

"Really you call this bonding by killing people in a video games. Don't you do other things?" Katie asked.

"Yeah but guys don't talk much about their lives or feelings to other guys like girls do. Plus Adam and I been doing this since our parents first started dating so it became a thing we did to get close plus we did talk during the game." Drew defended.

"Okay I understand but can we go meet Marisol now at little miss steaks?" Katie asked.

"Yeah sure. I will see you later Adam and Bianca." Drew said stop playing the game and Drew and Katie left. I was still playing the game until I felt Bianca move her legs in my lap.

* * *

About 45 minutes later

"Are you really going to keep on playing the game instead of paying attention to me?" Bianca asked.

"Yes." I said keeping my eyes on the screen.

"Oh really?" She asked me as she stood up and unplugged my game. Good thing I saved everything before she did that.

"Did you have to do that?" I asked her.

"Yes I want you to spend some time with me." She said.

"Fine. What do you want to do?" I asked

"Lets go to your room?" I asked.

"Okay fine." I said getting up and walking to my room. When we got to my room. She pushed me into my room and shut the door with me pushed up against it. "I don't know if I should be happy or upset about you being able to push me up against the door and having this much control over me." I said.

"You should be happy." she said as she started to kiss me. While we were kissing she locked the door. I decided to take some control. I pushed her back and on to my bed. She started to giggle. "This is really hot." She said smiling.

"Good." I said as we started to kiss again. We kept on kissing for about 10 minutes. She rolled on top of me while we were still kissing. She started to have her hands roam down to my pants. She started to unbutton my pants and pulled them down along with my boxers.

"Not bad Mr. Torres not bad at all." She said looking at my semi hard cock.

"Thanks I try." I said smiling at her.

She started to kiss the top of the head. She slowly lowered her mouth down on my cock. She started to bob her head up at a slow pace. "Go faster!" I demanded and she just looked up at me with lust in her eyes. She started to quicken the pace biting down a bit as she move up and down my dick. This kept on going on for the next 10 minutes until she took off her shirt and bra. She spread open my legs and position herself in between as she wrapped her boobs around my dick. She started to move up and down with her boobs as the head of my cock met her mouth. I started to thrust within her boobs so I can get closer to her hot mouth.

"mmhmm this is amazing." I moaned out with a smile. We did that for about 10 minutes until I finally cum all over her boobs. We both were smirking at each other. I took of my shirt and then I moved to her skirt were I noticed she wasn't wearing any underwear the whole time. I grinned at her as I started to take off her skirt and laid her on my bed so I can start to eat her out until I got a hard on again. I started to thrust my tongue in and out of her. We did that for a good 15 minutes until she had an orgasm.

After i put on the condom. I climbed on top of her and centered myself in between her as I started to push my cock inside her pussy. I started slowly but she wrapped her legs around me to push me deeper inside her. "Adam I want you to go harder, faster, and deeper. I want to be completely close with you." She said. I did as I was told and started to go deeper with every thrust. She started to moan uncontrollably until she started to cum. I kept on going though because I still didn't get a chance to cum yet. When I finally cum I fell on top of her panting with her. After a few minutes I pulled out and laid next to her.

"Are you sure you were a girl? This can't be your first time having sex with a girl. You knew exactly what you were doing to me and it felt so good." Bianca said.

"Yeah I was and this is definitely my first time. I needed to work on a few things unlike you do." I said smirking at her.

"Okay listen I mostly given head and that was how far me and your brother got when he cheated on Alli and when we were dating. The only thing you are going to practice is eating me out the rest was amazing. I thought I was going to die from the amazing pleasure." she said to me.

"Good." I said with a smirk.

We got up off my bed and took a shower together. We got dress and started to clean my room and change my sheets so my parents wouldn't find out we were having sex together in the house. She left two hours later.

Drew came into my room.

"How was it?" Drew asked.

"How was what?" I asked him.

"Adam I know that you had sex with Bianca." Drew said.

"Yeah. How do you know that?" I asked.

"You changed your sheets and you have a goofy grin on your face. Plus I found Bianca's hair in the shower." Drew pointed out.

"Yeah I guess that did give it away." I said.

"So how was it?" He asked again.

"It was amazing. Why are you asking don't you have sex with Katie?" I asked.

"No not yet and well I'm still a virgin to physical sex. I had hand jobs and oral sex." He said.

"Yeah I already know. Well I'm going to bed see you in the morning." I said going to my room and shutting the door. I laid across my bed and smiled at the ceiling. Knowing that my brother didn't have sex with Bianca while they were dating and when he cheated on Alli with Bianca. I was happy that I was the only Torres brother that had sex with her and it's going to stay like that. I went on FaceRange and read a status I was tagged in by Bianca. "Had a great day with FunAdam ; )"  
I replied back " BeeDeSousa yeah today was really fun we should do that again sometime ; )." after that I went to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own degrassi**

* * *

**Monday**

**Adam's POV**

I walked into Degrassi and straight to my locker when I notice some girl was leaning up against it.

"Hi can I help you?" I asked the girl.

"Yes my name is Kristin. I just wanted to see if you wanted to go do something fun after school today." she said coming up close to me and putting her hand on my chest.

"No thanks I have a girlfriend so can you leave me alone." I said.

"Come on Adam she doesn't need to know." Kristin said getting close to my ear in a whisper as she moved her hand down to my cock. I moved away from her.

"I said leave me alone." I said growling.

"fine see you around Adam." she said walking away.

I was relieved when she walked away. I was mad to that girls don't understand that I'm not interested.

**Bianca's POV**

I was walking down the hall going to Adam's locker when I saw Adam talking to this girl. I waited to see what will happen. When I saw this girl get close and grabbed Adam's pants I was pissed if. No slut was going to touch my man. I notice her walking my way. I waited until she got closer to me and a little bit away from Adam before I confronted her.

"Hey why were you talking to Adam?" I asked her

"what is it to you?" she asked.

"He is my boyfriend so I would appreciate it if you keep your slutty hands to yourself." I said growling at her.

"Oh he never mentioned that he had a girlfriend." She said.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"He said nothing about a girlfriend and he didn't object to me when I asked him to have sex with me. He is very sexy and I wanted to make him want a good time because it seems like his girlfriend is not doing the job." she said wi a smile. That was the last straw.

I attacked her when she said that something just snapped. I started to punch her and she started to pull my hair.

All of a sudden I felt arms wrap around my waist pulling me off.

"Let go of me." I said.

**Adam's POV**

When I was going around a corner I saw Bianca and that girl fighting. I quickly grabbed Bianca by the waist.

"Let go of me." She said.

"No Bianca chill out." I said.

"Let me go Adam." she said. Pushing me away. She started to hit me and my chest. "I thought you were different Adam. I trusted you and you betrayed it." she said. Walking away from me pissed.

"Bianca wait please can we talk." I asked.

"Adam leave me alone I don't want to have anything to do with you." Bianca said.


	4. Chapter 4

Bianca has been avoiding me all day. She won't even answer my texts. When we were at school she went straight for her car and completely avoided me that I walked home in the rain since my brother left with Katie and my mom wasn't coming to pick up. When I finally got home I walked to my room to change out of my wet cloths. when I was finished I went downstairs to the kitchen. I started to sneeze when I reached the kitchen my mom, Katie, and Drew looked at me.

"Where is Bianca?" my mom asked me.

"I don't know she been avoiding me all day." I said grabbing a drink and medicine.

"What did you do to her?" my mom asked.

"I don't even know she won't talk to me. All I know is that this girl was at my locker hitting on me and I rejected her. Next thing I know I see Bianca in a fight with her." I said.

"Did you flirt back and Bianca saw it?" Katie ask.

"I did nothing but deny her and tell her I have a girlfriend." I said.

"Whats the girl name?" Drew asked.

"I think she said Kristin." I said.

"You should give her the rest of the day to think then find her tomorrow so you can talk to her." my mom said.

"yeah because if you don't she will beat the crap out of you." Drew said.

"Plus Adam she loves you." Katie said.

"yeah thanks everyone." I said getting up sneezing then coughing.

"go get some rest." my mom said.

"alright." I said leaving to go lay down on my bed.

I went on FaceRange. I went straight on BeeDeSousa. 'I can't believe you could just betray my trust like that. Your a fucking asshole and I never want to speak to you again and you know who you are.' I started to groan.

Before I went to bed I had hot tea and soup.

The next Day

I wasn't feeling good still plus I didn't get much sleep last night because I couldn't stop thinking about Bianca but I went to school I was waiting at Bianca's locker for her. When she got there she started to glare at me. I notice she had puffy eyes.

"What do you want asshole?" she asked me.

"I want to talk. I don't know what I did to get avoided or ignored." i said.

"Adam i cant believe you thought about cheating on me with that skank." she said with venom.

"What no I didn't. I just met that girl yesterday and I told her I had a girlfriend and that I wanted her to leave me alone and she kept getting close and I pushed her away." I said defending myself.

"I saw the whole thing Adam and I didn't like what I saw." she said.

"if you saw it then you know I pushed her away from me. I didn't want anything to do with her. I just want you and only you. You have to believe me and trust me." I said.

"Adam I'm sorry for hitting you and yelling at you. I knew she was lying when she said you were interested in her but I couldn't control myself when I attacked her and I needed to hear it from you that she was lying. Adam I love you but I don't know if I can control myself with all these whores try to make a move on you." Bianca said.

" I agree with you it's so stressful. I'm sorry that this keeps on happening to us. I love you too but I need to go home. I'm not feeling good since I walked in the rain yesterday since you were my ride home." I said.

"Oh I'm so sorry." she said.

"Its alright as long as your not avoiding me I can get some rest and feel better." I said.

"Yeah that sounds like a good idea. I will come over after." she said.

"okay see you later." she said.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own degrassi**

* * *

**Unknown male POV**

'My plan was so close of breaking those two up. It makes me sick watching them be together. Just to watch them kiss and make up and the thought of them having sex together makes me so sick. How dare he steal her from me. He's going to pay for what he's done even if I kill him. If only Adam was a pig and weak to fall for Kristin. Now I still have to pay her for her failed attempt and extra for getting attacked. Just great I can't wait to get her for myself. He's not even a fucking guy and he got farther than me and she was easy back then. But I will come up with a plan and get her to be all for me and nobody else. All I have to do is be nice to them and they won't suspect a thing.' I thought as I watched Adam and Bianca make up. Adam left. 'Now is my chance to talk to her.'

"Hey Bianca." I said.

"oh hey..."

* * *

**Bianca's POV**

"Hey Bianca." I heard a voice say.

"Oh hey Owen. How have you been?" I asked him.

"So you're dating baby Torres?" He asked which was surprising since he hates Adam.

"Yeah what's it to you?" I asked him.

"Oh nothing me and Adam are cool now. He is pretty cool." Owen said.

"Oh that's good." She said smiling.

"Well I will see you around." Owen said.

"Okay see you later." I said.

"Hey Bianca." i heard a deep voice.

"Hey Drew How are you doing today." I asked.

"Good. Are you and Adam good again." Drew asked.

"Yeah were fine now that we talked." I said.

"That's good but I better get going to class if I don't want to be late." He said smiling at me.

"Okay see you later." I said.

* * *

**Unknown male POV**

'I knew if I act friendly with them they will never suspect a thing. They will never know that I am after Bianca and I will do anything to get her.' I thought to myself. 'She looks so hot today like always. She needs a real man to make her feel better.'

* * *

**Adam's POV**

I went straight home and to my bed. I went straight to sleep. When I woke up it was 3:35. I woke up to having warm soup, warm tea, and medicine right next to my bed. The soup and Tea must have been her for a while if it became warm. Then I notice someone on my bed next to me. Her curly hair in her face. She must have fell asleep when she was waiting for me to wake up. I decided to eat the soup and take the medicine with the tea she made me. It was 4 now so I decide to lay back down but I got closer to Bianca. I wrapped my arms around her. Then she started to nuzzled into my neck. I kissed her forehead. She slowly woke up.

"You're a wake now." She whispered.

"Yeah." I said.

"You must have been very tired to sleep as long as you did. Did you eat the soup and drink the tea with the medicine?" She asked me.

"Yeah." I said.

"Your mom told me to bring this stuff to you since she wasn't going to be home until 6" Bianca said.

"Thank you." I said to her.

"What are girlfriends for." She said smiling a bit. "You look better than when I saw you at school." She said.

"I feel better." I said smiling at her.

"Good." she said as she started to move around.. She position herself on my body having our legs intwined together, her whole body on me and her head on my shoulder looking at me. I looked back at her with a smile. "I missed this position yesterday." She said.

"I did too." I said as she was smiling up at me.

"I think your starting to get taller than me Mr. Torres." She said.

"I been told that I have grown more since the testosterone." I said.

"That's good. Did you shave today." She asked looking at my chin.

"No I felt extremely week today." I said.

"Good I think it looks sexy on you when you have a little facial hair. Maybe you should let it grow for a while then shave it off then let it grow again because I don't like a guy that starts to look like a monkey." she said.

"I will think about it." I said to her smiling at her. She gave me a soft but passionate kiss on the lips and laid her head back down where it was. We were like that until she needed to go home before it was late and so she didn't get into trouble.

* * *

**The Next day**

****I was at my locker grabbing my books when I was pushed up against my locker and turned around to be met by lips when I notice it was Bianca. I let my body relax and enjoyed the kiss as i started to kiss back with passion. When we pulled away she was smiling at me but she was still in the hugging me just pulling back a bit to talk to me.

"You are a really good kisser when you get ambushed." She said with a smile.

"I just don't get how you can have so much control in our relationship I think I need to fix that." I said smiling back at her.

"Oh no Torres I'm in control of this relationship you like it or not." She said smiling.

"I guess I will like it." I said kissing her again.

* * *

**Unknown female POV**

'What Adam and Bianca are fine. How is this possible? I saw her go crazy on MY Adam. How dare she that little skank. She is going to get what is coming to her soon. I'm not afraid to going psycho on her ass. I want him for myself. She's not going to see what is coming her way. I'm going to get her for everything she did to hurt MY Adam. Nobody is going to be able to stop me once I get my hands on Adam. I just need a really good plan to take out Bianca or just break those to up long enough to make my move. This is going to be my best act yet. It's disgusting watching her hands touch MY Adam like that how dare she even think she can but her grubby hands on him. I'm going to kill her for that. I really hope he didn't have sex with her. Then I definitely won't be so nice to her.' I thought to myself as I watched them from my locker as they made out. That's when i decided to go talk to them.

"Hey guys." I said to them greeting them warmly.

* * *

**Adam's POV**

"Hey guys." Someone said.

"Hey Katie." We said in unison.

"Have you guys seen Drew." She asked me curious.

"I think he maybe at his locker." I said smiling at her.

"Okay thank you." She said walking away.

"Your welcome." I said. When she was gone I faced my attention to Bianca. "Now where were we? Oh yeah I was about to do this." I said as I kissed her again.

"Hey Guys." I heard.

"Hey Becky." I said.

"We need to finish working on our science project today." She said smiling.

"Okay." I said.

"We can finish today at lunch and during class." She said.

"Okay that is fine with me." I said.

"Great see you later." She said walking away from me.

* * *

**Unknown female POV**

'This is going to be easier than I thought since they don't know what I am really doing. They aren't even going to see it coming especially Bianca she won't see me take Adam right from under her nose.' I thought to myself. 'He gets hotter each year.' I thought about it.

* * *

**Who is trying to break Adam and Bianca up. There is a few possible people who feel this way. who wants to date Adam and who wants Bianca? Why am I asking you when I know the answer. I thought it needed a little of a twist.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi.**

* * *

**Adam's POV**

"I don't know if I should be jealous about Becky by the way she looks at you." Bianca said looking serious.

"No worries she is just a friend." I said smiling at her.

"Fine I will trust you this one time." She said smirking.

"Sure no spying. Well we better get to class." I said.

"Can't Promise you anything. Okay see you later." She said. I walked straight to class. I had four classes before lunch, which was boring by the way. When it was finally lunch I went to find Bianca to talk with her before I had to go to work on my project with Becky. I walked to Bianca's locker I notice she wasn't paying attention so I sneaked up behind her.

"You look drop dead gorgeous." I whispered into he ear.

"Are you trying to get somewhere with that." She asked me with a smile as she turned around.

"Sort of depends on the mood." I said.

"Don't you need to work on a project with Mrs. little innocent." Bianca said.

"Yes but I wanted to steal a couple of kisses from you." I said pulling her waist closer to me as our lips met.

"I think this was one of the best ideas you had." she said smiling.

"Yeah well I better get going but before I leave who are you having lunch with?" I asked.

"With Drew, Katie, Marisol, Mo, Jake, and Owen." She said.

"I didn't know you and Owen were friends again. That's great." I said smiling since me and Owen worked out our differences a while ago.

"He said you guys were cool now so I'm glad that you are." She said looking at me happy.

"Well I should get going before I get in trouble with the partner." I said kissing her cheek.

"Okay Casanova." She said smiling at me. I walked to the computer room where Becky and I are going to work on the project. She was already sitting at a table with everything ready to work on.

"Sorry that I'm late." I said.

"It's okay. I just started to get ready so we can begin when you got here." She said.

"So what do we work on first?" I asked her.

"Well let's work on the poster because that is all that we have left since you done the write up." She said said lifting the write up that I did a while ago.

"Okay that sounds like a great idea." I said smiling at her. We started to work on the project right away.

* * *

**Bianca's POV**

At lunch I was sitting at the table with Drew on my left side, then Katie, Marisol, Mo, Jake and Owen on the right side of me. I really wished Adam was here with me because when I was eating I felt like someone was looking at me. I am having a great time but I still don't trust that christian girl with my boyfriend.

"Are you alright Bee?" Drew asked.

"Yeah just wish Adam wasn't stuck working on his project." I said smiling at him.

"Don't worry Adam will see you later. It's not like he's going to go off and make out with her." Katie said.

"Yeah that's not like him he has a kind heart." Marisol said giving me a smile.

"Thanks." I said. 'A lot Katie I wasn't trying to think of that slut on my boyfriend. Must trust Adam.' I thought.

"Plus Adam won't lay a girl on a table and have sex with her." I heard Owen said.

"Come on guys lay off all you doing is make it worst. Plus Adam is no me. He won't be easy to get and that girl is christian she doesn't believe in sex before marriage." Drew said.

"No one is really helping right now." I said a little annoyed. "I'm going to go find Adam since lunch is almost over." I said.

"Okay." They said.

* * *

**Unknown Male POV**

'That may have worked Hopefully Adam and Becky are doing something with each other.' I thought.

* * *

**Bianca's POV**

I walked down the hall near the computer room and that's when I saw Adam standing up smiling at Becky. 'I wonder what he was talking to her about.' I thought.

* * *

**Adam's POV**

"Thank god were done." I said smiling at her.

"Yeah that was the worst project ever." she said back.

"I better get going I want to go see Bianca." I said.

"Alright see you later." she said. I turned around and saw Bianca waiting out in the hall. I walked out to her.

"Didn't I say no spying on me." I said joking.

"I told you I couldn't promise you that." she said back with a smile. "Don't worry I just got here. I wanted to see you before class began and since I won't see you tonight since I have to stay after then go straight home. I forgot to tell you that this morning." She said.

"Okay but you can spend time with me tomorrow?" I asked.

"Yes of course." She said.

"Okay." I said to her.

"What are you going to do then since I won't be over?" she asked.

"Play video games maybe read a comic book." I said.

"You are a strange one Torres." She said pushing me playful. The bell ranged signaling that it was time to go to class.

"I guess I will see you tomorrow." I said smiling.

"Okay see you then." She said. We kiss then we go our separate ways since our class room is on the other side of the school from each other.

* * *

**Unknown Female POV**

'Looks like he is going to be alone for a while. He is so cute while he plays his video games. At least he respects people unlike those jerks at school.' I thought to myself.

* * *

**Torres' household Basement**

**Adam's POV**

I was downstairs in my basement playing Call of Duty. When I saw someone come through the door. It was Katie.

"Hey Adam is Drew here?" She asked.

"No he is out with the guys. I think that's what he told me at school." I said.

"Oh. Is it alright if I hangout with you for a while until he gets home?" She asked me.

"Yeah sure." I said looking at her then back at the game. She was watching me play for about 10 minutes before things started to be weird. She moved closer to me.

"Is it alright if we did something else so I don't have to watch you play a game?" She asked.

"Okay we can watch some T.V then." I said turning off the game and turning on Law and Order SVU. I was to busy paying attention to the show that I didn't notice how close Katie got to me and the next thing I know is she is kissing me. I pushed her away.

"What are you doing?" I asked her annoyed.

"Come on Adam, we both know that Bianca and Drew are not for us. That we are." She said flirty.

"Um no you had a chance to date me but you never notice that. You dated Drew and now I have Bianca. This beyond wrong." I said.

"Oh poor naive Adam she isn't really into you. She is more into Drew and Owen." Katie said.

"I think you need to go Katie." I said.

"Sorry Adam but that's not happening." She said. Climbing onto my waist and straddled me started to kiss me again. I started pushing her off of me but when she had a really good grip on me.

'Damn Drew wasn't wrong when he told me she was a third degree black belt.' I thought. I stood up and took her off my lips and threw her on the couch.

"You need to get out now!" I yelled at her pointing at the door.

"Don't worry Adam this can just be between the two of us." She said with a smirk as she walked out of the house.

'Great now how am I suppose to tell Bianca this after the episode on Monday.' I thought to myself.

* * *

**Unknown Male POV**

'Looks like she is all alone at her locker. Now is my perfect moment to make my move.' I thought to myself.

* * *

**Bianca's POV**

After staying after I went to my locker. To grab my books for my homework.

"Hey Bianca." I hear. I turned around and I saw Drew.

"Oh Hey Drew." I said.

"Where's Adam?" He asked.

"I believe he is home." I said focusing back on my locker.

"Oh that's cool." Drew said.

"Yeah I guess but I really miss-." I was cut off by Drew turning me around and crashing his lips onto mine. I quickly pushed him away. "What are you doing I am dating your brother." I yelled.

"SO you can give him sex within two months and I got nothing from you plus I love you. I can show you what a real man is." Drew said.

"Listen I loved you and I did try to have sex with you but you denied me and so I moved on. Now I'm in love with your brother. Drew, your the one who moved on before me. So you need to move on like I did. Your brother is amazing and I don't plan on hurting him." I said to him.

"He isn't a guy he's a girl you had sex with a girl. I think you should let me show you how a girl should be treated." Drew said.

"Drew you wouldn't be as good as Adam. He may have been a girl but now he is more of a man then you were. He has this one thing that you don't and that is a sensitive side to him." I said.

"You know what I'm done hearing this." He said as he pushed me up against the lockers and started to kiss me. It took me a few seconds to push him off but once I did I slapped him across the face.

"I told you No I'm in love with your brother Adam." I said.

"Fine but this isn't over." Drew said walking away.

'Great Now how am I suppose to tell Adam about what happened. We just got finished arguing about some whore all on him. well me avoiding him since I thought he cheated on me.' I thought to myself

* * *

**So Who guessed it was Katie and Drew that were trying to Break Adam and Bianca up. Wow now if you guys like you can give me advice or opinions on how you want to see them tell each other I do have an idea but I like to hear from you first.**

**Hope you Enjoy!**

**Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't Own Degrassi!**

* * *

**Adam's POV**

It was a long night all I could think about was being kissed by Katie. Last night and this morning I haven't talk to Bianca or text her sending her a goodnight and good morning text because I'm afraid that I'm going to let it slip up when I want to tell her in person. I look out the window and notice it was raining so I decided it was a sweatpants kind of day. I did my morning routine. I threw on Black sweatpants, a white tank top and red zip up sweatshirt that was zip up half way with my red vans. I grabbed my phone off the charger and my book bag.

Then I left for school ready to confront Bianca about what happened but the worst part was I couldn't avoid Drew and Katie this morning because I got a ride from Katie because my mom couldn't bring me to school and it didn't help that I was kissed by my brother's girlfriend and I didn't tell him about it. When she finally parked the car I got out of the car quickly and went to my locker to grab my books.

* * *

**Bianca's POV**

When I woke up this morning I was shocked when I never got a goodnight and good morning text from him. That was very weird for him and he is a strange one. I wasn't feeling like wearing anything like I usually do after what happened yesterday so I decided it was a day to wear my baggy cloths, so i grabbed a pair of Adam's navy blue sweatpants that he let me wear and a concert shirt that I have went to a while ago and Adam's white sweatshirt. I love how it all smelled like him.

I love him so much but now I have to figure out a way to tell him what his brother did. the question is he going to believe me or his brother. I fucking hate Drew for making things start to get complicated with Adam and me. I grabbed my stuff and went straight to school getting myself ready to face the music. When I got there I saw Adam at his locker but I went straight to my locker instead of making a stop there because I'm not sure that I was ready to confront him about the problem.

When I got my stuff and put my other books away. "Hey beautiful you look gorgeous today." I heard a voice and turned around to see Adam standing next to me giving me a smile that seemed off to me. Like there was something wrong and he is having inner battle with himself like I was. 'I have a bad feeling this day is going to be going down the shitter and quickly. I give it until lunch for everything to blow up.' I thought to myself.

"Thanks cutie." I said smiling giving him a kiss on the cheek.

* * *

**Adam's POV**

When I was done grabbing my books I decided to go to Bianca's locker. When I got there she was grabbing her books and was wearing some of my cloths. I smiled at how cute it made her look. I walked up behind her. "Hey beautiful you look gorgeous today." I said. It took her a while to respond to what I said. 'I must be wearing one of my smiles that gives everything away. Maybe she is having a inner battle with herself too. I really hope so. So I don't get into to much trouble.' I thought to myself. As I watched her give one of her fake smiles.

"Thanks cutie." She said kissing my cheek. 'Why the cheek and not the lips she always kiss the lips. Somethings wrong here. Does she know already or did something happen to her. I really hope something happened that will make her not so mad at me. Great this day is going down the toilet. I just know it. Damn you Katie having to fuck everything up. I better tell her soon maybe I should tell her around lunch. That sounds like a good idea we will have more time to talk.' I thought to myself. As we started to walk to class.

When all my classes were over and it was lunch time. I went straight to my locker and put my books away then I went to Bianca's. When I was next to Bianca. Katie and Drew walked to us. That's when I started to get nervous because Katie was giving me this flirtatious look.

"Hey guys." Drew said.

"Hey." We both said.

"Do you want to eat lunch together?" Katie asked. I looked at Bianca hoping she would say something and hoped she would say no.

"Yeah sure we would love to." Bianca said. 'NO, NO why did she had to say Yes. Someone shoot me this is going to be the worst lunch ever.' I thought to myself.

* * *

**Bianca's POV**

Adam was standing next to me when Katie and Drew was walking to my locker.

"Hey guys." Drew said. I could tell that Drew was staring at me. I bet he was undressing me with his eyes even if I was wearing sweats and his brother's cloths.

"Hey." We both said.

"Do you want to eat lunch together?" Katie asked. When she asked I looked at Adam and he was looking at me for an answer.

"Yeah sure we would love to." I said. 'What was I thinking I should of said No. I should have said No. Why didn't Adam answer the question for me maybe because he would of said yes. Great now I have to deal with an awkward lunch because I had to open my big mouth.' I thought to myself.

* * *

**Adam's POV**

We went to the Cafeteria to get our lunch and sat at our usual table. At the table I was sitting next to Bianca and sitting across from Katie. I felt Katie was staring me down so I didn't look up from my tray.

"So Adam how was after school for you?" Katie asked me with a smirk. I looked up glaring at her.

"Oh you know the usual video games and comic books. When no ones around." I said.

"Oh sounds interesting. Was there anything else." She asked.

"Oh yeah I found a stray dog and brought her to the shelter. I wanted to name her Bitch but I was told by one of my friends that wasn't very nice." I said and Bianca started to giggle as Katie started to glare at me.

I just went back to my meal as I heard Drew asking Bianca the same questions. I laughed a bit when she said her comment to Drew. 'If I don't tell Bianca soon. Katie's going to tell her and I will be in more trouble for not telling her myself or right away.

* * *

**Bianca's POV**

Adam was sitting next to me and Drew was across for me. Katie asked Adam a few questions. When Adam responded I couldn't help but laugh at what he said.

"Bianca, how was after school for you?" Drew asked me with a grin. I looked up at him with disbelief.

"I just stayed after school with some of my teachers. When I went to my locker I could of sworn I saw a pig in the hallway but then I realized it was a jock trying to get in a girls pants." I said so there wasn't a follow up question and I could tell that made Drew mad and Adam laughed a bit at what I said. I smiled with satisfaction.

* * *

**Adam's POV**

"Well I think it's time for us to get some alone time." I said smiling at Bianca.

"Yes definitely." She said as I grabbed both of our trays to go dump them in the garbage. 'Thank god she agreed with me.' I thought to myself. We walked to the garden and sit down next to each other. I started to get nervous. "Adam is there something wrong?" She asked me. I looked up at her.

"No well yes." I said getting irritated with myself.

"Which is it Adam? What is it you need to tell me? You know you can tell me anything?" She asked.

"Okay. Katie...Katie kissed me last night and I pushed her away but then she started to straddle my waist and made out with me. It took me a while to break free from the grip she had on me so I stood up and threw her on the couch and told her to leave." I said looking at her to see her reaction. She had a blank expression so it started to make me a little nervous.

"That Bitch!" She yelled.

"I know I messed up by waiting this long to tell you but please don't be mad at me and break up with me. I didn't want that kiss." I said explaining myself more.

"Adam I'm not mad at you. I want to go kill Katie and I am about to but I need to tell you something myself." she said and I just nodded my head. "Yesterday after I stayed after. I was kissed out of no where by your brother. I pushed him away and then after we talked he pushed me up against the lockers and started to make out with me. I tried pushing him off so it took me a few seconds until I was able to push him away and slap him." Bianca said that I was pissed off.

'My own brother is trying to steal my girlfriend. Haven't he done that enough already. How dare he touch her I'm going to kill him. Those two were made for each other they are both sick in the head.' I thought to myself.

"I'm going to go kill him." I yelled.

"I'm going to go kill her." Bianca said.

"Those two are dating each other and they are fucking with us what kind of shit is this?" I said and asked.

"I don't know but let's go take care of the trash." Bianca said with venom.

"Yeah let's go fucking look for the assholes." I said. We went searching for Katie and Drew and we found them at Drew's locker grabbing his books. We just walked up to them. I grabbed Drew by his collar and turned him around and punched him. "Don't you ever kiss my girlfriend." I said throwing him down to the ground. When I looked over I saw Bianca was doing the same thing to Katie.

"You cheated on me?" Katie and Drew asked each other.

"No duh sherlock. I'm guessing what you said yesterday was half true Katie. You and Drew don't belong together like Bianca and I do. If I ever see you near her or try to do anything to my girlfriend Drew I will kick your ass." I said.

"That goes for you too Katie." Bianca said.

When I was walking away I was attacked by Drew. I started to fight him back and I knocked him to the ground. Then we were grabbed by teachers apparently Bianca was in a fight with Katie and being grabbed by teachers. We were brought to the principals office and lets say my mom wasn't happy coming to pick up both her son's for getting into a fight with each other.

"I'm disappointed in you two." She said to us as we were leaving Degrassi.

'When we get him were screwed. Well Drew will be. I fucking hate him.' I thought to myself. When we got home we were sitting down in the living room.

"Now why were you two fighting each other in school and why were Katie and Bianca fighting? Adam you go first." My mom asked.

"Drew kissed Bianca and Katie kissed me last night." I said.

"Andrew Torres you did what!" she yelled.

* * *

**Hope you Enjoy!**

**Please Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi **

Drew got grounded for two months for what he did. My mom lowered my curfew to 9:30 since I did get in a fight. I decided to go hang out with Bianca at her house today. We were laying on her bed cuddling.

"Why are you so quiet Adam?" Bianca asked.

"I don't know what we are going to do about Katie and drew." I said.

"Adam we shouldn't have to worry about them we are stronger when we trust each other and don't believe everything they say to us." Bianca said.

"Your right." I said

"of course I'm right Adam. I'm always right." she said looking up at me.

" I wouldn't say always." I said smirking down at her.

"Oh shut up." She said playfully smacking my shoulder.

"ow that hurt." I said. She moved her lips closer to mine.

"I can fix that." she said pressing her lips against mine. It was just a small peck but it made me feel a little better.

"I think I'm feeling a little better." I said.

"Good." She said. We started to make out. She was on top straddling my waist as she started to move her lips to my neck. I sat up a bit as we started to make out again. It was starting to heat up a bit that she took off her shirt showing a purple lace bra. I started to move down her neck leaving butterfly kisses.

"Adam." she said as I heard a little bit of an urgent. I unstrapped her bra moving down to her boobs. I started to suck on her left one while I fondled the right. "Adam, stop playing." she said. Bring her lips to mine again. She started to take off my flannel and my black tank top.

"I love you." I said.

"I love you too but I think we should finish what we started." Bianca said. Before we can finish someone was entering her room she quickly grabbed a shirt to cover herself.

"Bianca I wanted to tell you I'm back but..." Bianca's aunt said but cut herself off as she saw us. "oh my I'm so sorry I'm just going to go so you know I will be leaving again and I won't be home until late." she said leaving quickly.

"Well that was just ruined." Bianca said.

"What?" I asked.

"What if that was your mom that walked in." she said.

"Okay I see your point very well." I said.

"Good now put your cloths back on." she said as I nodded.

After we just watched movies and cuddled before I left for home.

Hope you enjoyed

Okay everyone if you saw the episode cannonball and the promo honey. Then I hope I'm not the only one freaking out about Adam. If something does happen to him I might rage quit for a while.


End file.
